<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shoot to Kill? by Ilovewomen11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695389">Shoot to Kill?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovewomen11/pseuds/Ilovewomen11'>Ilovewomen11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fanfiction, Fiction, Multi, gxg, women</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovewomen11/pseuds/Ilovewomen11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seo Soojin is raised as an assassin like her father. To take revenge for her late mother who was killed by one of the biggest Mafia Lord of Taiwan. She takes her opportunity as an insider tells her that this Mafia lord is coming to Korea for a whole month. She plans her moves so precised that she was sure that it wasn't gonna fail. But she forgot one person that may ruin it all for her, Yeh Shuhua.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. INTRODUCTION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seo Soojin lives a double life, a college student and a professional assassin. She was raised by her father, who is also an assassin. Soojin chose this life because of how much it pays her to do this job and to take revenge for her mother, who was killed because of this job. Nobody outside from her family knows that she lives a double life. Her father stopped doing this job because of his old age and to enjoy life as he said.</p><p>Soojin groans as she open her eyes because of the sound of her alarm going off. She sits up trying to wake up. She hears her other phone(used in assassination) go off signalling that someone has messaged her. She opens her phone to see an anonymous number.</p><p>'Cherry? I have some information about the Taiwanese Mafia you have been talking about' she reads the text that wakes her mind. </p><p>'Meet me in the alley at 5 pm, you know where' Soojin sends her reply. She checks the time and makes her way to change to her casual clothes to go to the university. </p><p>She owns her own apartment, payed by the money given to her when she completes her missions. One of the pros of taking this job. But it does have a lot of cons. Once she started her first mission she never had a good night of sleep. But she got used to it by now, being numb and cruel doing her missions. No one can stop her at this point, she fell in this trap once she was born. But outside her work, she was just an ordinary college student making her act one. Because of her dark aura no one really has the courage to talk to her for long. She doesn't get that though making her frustrated when she scare away somebody. She does have friends, they are popular in school because of their matching aura and piercing eyes, some even call them "Evil Eyes" that made the group laugh.</p><p>She reaches the university in no time, getting ready for her classes. She was startled when someone jumps in front of her.</p><p>"Soojin!" her friend, Minnie says dragging an annoyed Soyeon by her wrists. </p><p>"What got you all jumpy and why is she all grumpy?" Soojin said laughing at the two friends.</p><p>"She's happy because one of her crushes liked her post on insta and she dragged me off my bed to say that to me! Someone's enjoying her sleep!" Soyeon said hitting the back of Minnies arm saying a little let go.</p><p>"Which one?" Soojin asked giggling at her friend.</p><p>"The goddess one" Minnie said letting go of her other friends hand. Soojin just squinted her eyes saying she doesn't  get it. Minnie groaned and fishes her phone out her pocket to show a picture.</p><p>"SHE!" Minnie said gushing over the picture. Soojin sees the girl who had a chest length hair and soft smile. Soojin formed an 'O' and nooded.</p><p>"Isn't she a playgirl?" Soojin asks and Minnie look over to her friend and Soyeon laughed at how shocked Minnie is.</p><p>"She is?!" Mnnie said covering her mouth and looking at the picture. The two laughed at their friends reaction.</p><p>"Ho-What?! This girl? Is she? I am in confusion. Spill" Minnie told the taller one who was laughing.</p><p>"When I first came here, she was the only one who had the courage to talk to me. Completely flirted with me and she has a girlfriend when that happened. I gave her the eye and thank fully that worked to scare her away." Soojin said looking at her friend. Soyeon laughed and Mnnie joined in.</p><p>"Whatever! I still like her. She's pretty" Mnnie said ignoring all the words from her friends. The two rolled their eyes at the older one.</p><p>"Did you have breakfast? Wanna go to the cafe?" Minnie said switching the topic and the two nodded after looking at the time.</p><p>"I have a class in an hour let's go" Soojin said and the two walked beside her.</p><p>_________________________________</p><p>The group of friends enjoyed their breakfast together and the two talked about the show their watching in their dorm so Soojin picks her phone to scroll in her timeline. She panics when she realized that the assassin phone was the one she picked up from the table. She pockets it and looks over to her friends. </p><p>"I'm bored I wanna party!!" Minnie said.</p><p>"There's no parties since everyone is preparing for the exam." Soyeon said drinking from her coffee. </p><p>"What about we just chill in your dorm?" Soojin said asking the two.</p><p>"Why don't WE chill at your place? You have a place by yourself!! That's fun" Minnie said.</p><p>"Sure" Soojin immediately says without thinking too much about it.</p><p>"Yah! Are you saying I'm not fun!?" Soyeon said once she realized what the older one said. Minnie let out a small 'oops' and shrugged.</p><p>The two started bickering again and Soojin realized making her curse. The two looked at Soojin to see what happened. Soojin stood up and picked up all her things. </p><p>"See you later! I forgot I had a class for this hour" Soojin said rushing out the cafe. The two looked at each other confused but they shrugged it off.</p><p>'I have to move everything suspicious now' Soojin said face palming herself. Soojin made her way back to the university and continued the day until every class she has was finished.</p><p>Soojin was walking in the hall walking out of this place when she misheard someone call her name.</p><p>"Shu!" A girl with curly hair and bangs yelled as she turned around. She looks at the girl confused, then someone walk past her. She realized the mistake and turned back around not caring who was being called. </p><p>"Is your dad going to visit this month?" She heard them as she walks. </p><p>'That girl is really loud' Soojin thought and walks out.</p><p>Soojin takes her car and drives to her home. She washed up and replaces her clothes with a coat that hangs until her knees and a black shirt. She wears her black mask and shades to head out to her safe house. Once she was there she took the keys for her other sedan. Going to the place they had talked about earlier. She parked the car in a fast food not to far the meeting place. Meeting with an insider is risky since she had to expose herself to someone she doesn't know. She uses a disguise to live a normal life outside her work. Which works and no one knows who she really is, people from her work just calls her 'cherry' making it easy. She checks the time and walks inside the alley. Her weapon ready if something wrong happens. She stands the edge of the wall clearly someone on the other side.</p><p>"You know the drill Cherry" The man said making the girl scoff handing him an envelope.</p><p>"Thanks, here you go. Nice doing business with you" The man said handing her an envelope.</p><p>"If this is not something helpful you know what will happen" Soojin threatens the man. Soojin walks out the alley looking behind being cautious. Fortunately, no one followed her back to her safe house. She opens the envelope revealing some photos and a letter.</p><p>She picks up the photos to see what it was. She sees a man in his mid 50's wearing shades walking down a private plane. She checks out the features of the old man who was surrounded by bodyguards. She opens the letter and reads it.</p><p>'The man who's surrounded by guards is the one you're talking about. I know about it. He is well known in he's industry of work. He knows that someone is coming at him but he doesn't know who. That's a relief for you. If my information is correct, he is staying in a safe house, Stay safe Cherry. </p><p>The letter explained and Soojin took her time to process all of this. This is her chance to face the man who killed her mother. She wants answers and she'll get it either way. The latter carefully placed everything in the fireplace setting everything on fire. Better to have nothing than something held against her. She change her clothes to something more casual as she waited for everything to get burned. She placed the ashes in a bag to throw it away at a near fast food place. Once she was inside her apartment she lie down her bed and took a little nap. </p><p>She woke up an hour later because someone was ringing her doorbell continuously. She groaned and stood up to answer it.</p><p>"Yes?" She opened the door scratching her eyes. She was faced by a girl slightly smaller than her, eyes dazzling with joy and once this person realized who she is the shine in her eyes were gone, replaced with embarrassment. She notices a suitcase following along her.</p><p>"Oh! I'm sorry! My bad! I rang the wrong apartment" She says as the door in front of Soojins apartment opens. She recognizes the owner of the apartment in front of her. The one who she thought called her. </p><p>"Shuhua!" The girl who owns the apartment in front of her shouts. The small girl in front of Soojin was now gone and was inside the other apartment. The girl who rang the bell lets out a small 'sorry' before heading in their apartment.</p><p>"I'm sorry for her!" The one with the curly hair bowed and Soojin nodded. Soojin closes her front door and she manages to laugh at the cuteness of the smaller girl.</p><p>She continued the night by talking to her friends and cooking dinner. She thought of an idea and told it to her friends.</p><p>'Hey, so remember the owner in front of my apartment? Should I give them some of my cream pasta? Should I bake brownies as a welcome gift?' Soojin texted her two friends.</p><p>'YES!' Minnie responded.</p><p>'Of course!' Soyeon said</p><p>'Okay' Soojin replied.</p><p>'It's nice that you're socializing Soo!' Soyeon said.</p><p>'Stop pointing it out! Once she realizes that she's socializing then he'll stop!!' Minnie said.</p><p>'I do not do that!' Soojin replied. Soojin closed her phone to bake some brownies for the two girls.</p><p>An hour later she anxiously rings the doorbell of the apartment in front of her. She was met by the girl who she thought is 'Shuhua'.</p><p>"Hi" Soojin shyly greeted the girl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Another Side?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There will be another side of Soojin that will shock you. A little detail about her childhood and a reason why she's still in that type of jobs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I'm sorry if I update super late. I forgot about this since online classes have started. I'll keep up, promise!  -lovely</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hi" Soojin shyly greeted the girl.</p><p>"Hello" Shuhua softly greeted the latter, her lip tight smile staring at the older one.</p><p>"Shuhua! Who's at the door!" A girl with a low pigtails shows up shutting her mouth as she reached the door.</p><p>"Uhmm... I made brownies" Soojin awkwardly handed the brownies to the girls. </p><p>"Thank you thank you" Yuqi said bowing as she grab the box from Soojin. Soojin smiled as she felt Shuhua's stare. She smirked as an idea pop inside of her head.</p><p>"You know I'll melt if you don't stop staring" Soojin said turning to her side staring at the younger one which was a bad idea. As soon as she lock eyes with Shuhua she felt like she was in outer space. Mysterious. Magical. Captivating. Unexplored. But she also felt like she was suffocating. Breathless. </p><p>Soojin gulped as she broke eye contact. She didn't notice that Shuhua was bright red like a tomato. Yuqi cleared her throat, the brownies still in her hand. </p><p>"That was gay, and I'm gay." Yuqi said laughing at the two.</p><p>Soojin felt her cheeks heat up not looking at anyone. As people say she's "playing it cool". </p><p>"Would you like to join us in our dinner and continue this gayness?" Yuqi asked. Soojin looked at the pigtailed girl. </p><p>"I would love to, but I had dinner already." Soojin sa smiling. </p><p>"Aww that's too bad. Maybe next time?" Yuqi said.</p><p>"Uhmm... I'll let you know" Soojin said as she turn around and walked toward her apartment. </p><p>"What was that?" Soojin smiled as she heard Yuqi whisper-shout and a light smack at the youngest.</p><p>Soojin spent an hour or two trying to watch a documentary. Soojin took her phone and called Moonbyul.</p><p>"Hey, missing someone tonight?" Soojin asked putting clothes to her bag.</p><p>"I was about to call you. You know what to do." Moonbyul said ending the call.</p><p>Soojin grabbed her keys with her carrying her bag. She was wearing a black cap, hardly seeing anyone in sight. She was so focused on her phone until she felt a body press against her making both of them stumble and fall. </p><p>Soojin with her eyes wide looking at the person on top of her. Once again, she met those eyes, the eyes that made her suffocate. Luckily she was wearing a cap that stopped Shuhua's face from moving forward or else. </p><p>"I'm sorry" Shuhua apologized quickly standing up and fixing her things. Shuhua helped Soojin stand up, giving the bag to Shuhua. </p><p>"It's okay, I wasn't looking too so I'm sorry too. I'll get going, I'm in a hurry" Soojin quickly said before rushing off.</p><p>Shuhua just stood there, thinking if she had seen those eyes before. </p><p>Minutes later, Soojin was standing at the back door of a notorious strip club in town. 'The Moon' where a lot of magic happens. Soojin was met by her manager Moonbyul asking her to change already.</p><p>"You're up in five" Moonbyul said before answering another call. </p><p>Soojin can't blame the girl if she's coming off as strong or something. You need to be tough around here to survive. And the she knows Moonbyul is a busy woman. She had coffee with her once, and she's softer in the morning.</p><p>"Soojin!" Moonbyul shouted making Soojin snap out of her thoughts.</p><p>Soojin struts on the way to the stage. She was the star of this club and everyone knows it. She gets all the money and she deserves it. There's some jealousy happening within her co-workers but why would she care. </p><p>She came here to get money, and to relieve stress. This was her escape. Dancing. Stripping. When she's near the pole she feel like she's flying. Her dream was to be an astronaut, atleast she achieved her dream of coming to the moon. </p><p>(Song: Trampoline)</p><p>Soojin is wearing a red lingerie with red straps and a choker that got along with her signature red lipstick. She was feeling the music. It was raining money, looking at everyone. She felt free, free from her mother.  At that moment she felt like she was the center. All eyes on her and she was enjoying it. After the beat ends, she collected her money and proceeded backstage. </p><p>Soojin felt a tap on her shoulder so she looked at the person behind her.</p><p>"There's a client, a new one" Moonbyul whispered and Soojin smirked. </p><p>"You really hit it off tonight. That was hot, almost got me. But I have the sexiest girlfriend already." Moonbyul said looking at her phone.</p><p>"Mhmm, you always say that but you never let me meet her." Soojin said putting a see  through coat.</p><p>Soojin heard her manager chuckle and proceeded to go out and meet her client. </p><p>"You have summoned me." Soojin said entering the red room but to her surprise there was no one there. She searched and there is only a note on the side table.</p><p>'You were really great, I'll come here often just for you. -HM'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What are your thoughts? Comment it down below, give me ideas too!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sorry and Thank you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shuhua gave something to Soojin and everything was odd starting there.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soojin always wake up early every weekday to investigate more about the man who killed her mother. It was Monday and she woke up at around 6 AM but she doesn't have to go to school until 9AM because of her schedule. She stood up to washed her face and brush her teeth and goes back to bed with her laptop. She opened it up, secret files were in there but are disguised as normal files. She opened one, a mission that she couldn't complete, to kill the man who killed her own mother. She needs more information, this man was well hid and she was amazed by that.</p>
<p>Soojin sighed in defeat, closing her laptop as she opened her mothers box. The box contained some of her mother's clothes and pictures. She was a great mother, if Soojin will be reincarnated she wants to have her mama as her mother again. Even if that means she'll have to go through the hell of a life she has right now. Soojin was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that there was tears going down her cheeks. She wiped it as she heard the doorbell ring, putting all of her mothers pictures away. She opened the door to see a girl.</p>
<p>Shuhua standing in front of her. Completely dressed up, Soojin guessed that she already has classes. Soojin also noticed a plate that she was holding.</p>
<p>"Hello, uhmm... that's your friends room" Soojin said pointing at the door in front of her apartment. Soojin guessed that she must've forgot the apartment door like last week.</p>
<p>"No, I acually came here to give you this. A sorry and thank you gift." Shuhua said lifting the plate of a cake.</p>
<p>Soojin was speechless, she looked over to Shuhua's eyes, seeing if the girl had more intentions than giving a cake. Soojin just saw pureness in her eyes, it almost made her heart skip.</p>
<p>"Oh, thank you" Soojin said getting the plate from the shorter girl. Soojin smiled and they stood there, awkwardly looking around for a couple of seconds.</p>
<p>"uhm.. uh... do you want to go inside? You know... uhm... eat the cake together?" Soojin stuttered, she mentally face palmed, why is she even stuttering.</p>
<p>"Uhm... I-" Shuhua was saying something but she was cut off by Soojin.</p>
<p>"I mean if you only want to you know" Soojin said, she sounded like she was pnicking.</p>
<p>"Yeah sure" Shuhua chuckled and smiled.</p>
<p>Shuhua entered the room, she instantly smell peach scent and that calmed her down. Soojin placed the cake down the table and she gets two plates and two forks for them both.</p>
<p>"Would you like some coffee or tea?" Soojin asked as Shuhua settled down the sit.</p>
<p>"I'll have some tea, thank you" Shuhua answered with a smile. To be honest, Shuhua already ate breakfast with Yuqi earlier. She also has classes at 7 AM. But for some reason she can't say no to those eyes, especially when the older one smiled because of the cake she <em>made</em>.</p>
<p>Soojin placed a cup of tea and coffee at the table. She also placed two bowls of seaweed soup she made last night. It's one of her specialties and she wants to impress a girl who might be her friend one day. </p>
<p>"I also heated some seaweed soup, I still had some from last night." Soojin said before sitting in front of the shorter one.</p>
<p>"Oh, I think I never had this. Since I got here Yuqi and I have been eating chinese food." Shuhua said and Soojin notices as her eyes lit up with excitement. </p>
<p>
  <em>She's really cute </em>
</p>
<p>Soojin pushed the bowl to Shuhua, she didn't even realized that she was staring as Shuhua tasted the soup she made. She was pulled out of her light haze as Shuhua squealed in excitement. </p>
<p>"WAH! This is really good" Shuhua said and she lowered her voice when she realized she was loud.</p>
<p>Soojin can't help but laugh at the cute reaction she got from the shorter one. Shuhua felt <em>butterflies</em> when she heard the other one's laugh. Shuhua shyly looked at Soojin's eyes letting out a small 'sorry' before devouring the soup. </p>
<p>"It's okay... now let me try the cake you got me" Soojin said getting a piece and placing it at her plate.</p>
<p><em>"I made it"</em> Shuhua whispered but Soojin heard it and it made her smile. Soojin made a reminder that this girl made a cake for her.</p>
<p>"Thank you" Soojin said as she took a bite. Soojin was amazed at it's unique taste. </p>
<p>"My father said it means good fortune that's why it's famous during the Chinese New Year, but I don't know what else to make you." Shuhua shared while sipping the tea. </p>
<p>"Thank you for the good fortune" Soojin said taking another bite. Shuhua chuckled and the two fell into a comfortable silence.</p>
<p>Soojin looked at Shuhua with a smile, everything just felt natural to her. <em>She feels normal.</em></p>
<p>They stayed like that for a couple minutes, eating and chatting until they heard a voice that startled both of them.</p>
<p>"For someone who's always grumpy, you smile a lot" </p>
<p>The two of them looked over to the direction where the voice was coming from.</p>
<p>"Hui, what the fuck!" Soojin said. Hui approached the table and kissed Soojin at the head. Shuhua felt uncomfortable, disappointed.</p>
<p>"What? I texted you. Now I know why you weren't responding. Hey, I'm Hui" Hui chuckled and offered his hands to Shuhua.</p>
<p>"Shuhua" Shuhua forced a smile and shook his hands.</p>
<p>"What were you talking about?" Hui asked sitting next to Soojin. Shuhua's eyes wandered everywhere.</p>
<p>"I actually have classes at 7, so I better go now before I'm late" Shuhua said packing all of her things and thanking Soojin.</p>
<p>"It's already 7:15" Hui said in amazement.</p>
<p>"Let me walk you out" Soojin offered.</p>
<p>"No, it's okay. I enjoyed our time" Shuhua said rushing.</p>
<p>"I insist, please" Soojin said and Shuhua looked at her in defeat and nodded.</p>
<p>Shuhua calmed down and Soojin placed their plates at the sink. Soojin and Shuhua walked out of the building.</p>
<p>"It was nice talking to you" Soojin started with a smile.</p>
<p>"You too. Do you have your phone with you?" Shuhua asked and Soojin searched for her phone. She picked it out of her pocket.</p>
<p>"Yeah, why?" Soojin asked.</p>
<p>"Give me" Shuhua said and Soojin obeyed. After a couple of seconds she gave it back to Soojin.</p>
<p>"Text me" Shuhua said and Soojin was flustered but she didn't show it.</p>
<p>Shuhua waved goodbye to Soojin and Soojin waved back. </p>
<p>Soojin stayed and watched as the younger one walk away. The small butterflies in her stomach grew, she's thinking about her. </p>
<p><em>'This girl's going to be the death of me'  </em>Soojin thought</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a WHOLE fanfiction, nothing on it is true. This is solely for the purpose of entertainment. I'll try and update every Saturday!! Leave a comment if you have something in your mind!! Enjoy this story:))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>